L'Amour de Dieu
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA - Destiel - One Shot] Dean est à un enterrement auquel il n'a pas envie d'être, et la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est le prêtre, le père Emmanuel. Cela le pousse à revenir à l'Eglise plusieurs fois, mettant en doute des croyances du côté de Castiel, le prêtre.


**Prompt :** Je n'ai pas envie de te parler  
 **Note :** Fic UA, fluffynette, destiel et rempli d'amour.

Assis sur ce banc en bois, qui n'était certainement pas confortable, Dean se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il regardait ces gens en pleurs, habillés tout de noir, qui se retenaient vainement de renifler pour rester silencieux. Il regardait la veuve qui était dévastée, les enfants qui regardaient le plafond, se disant que si leur père était au ciel, alors y devait être vers le haut.  
Dean se sentait mal à l'aise, dans ce costume trop serré, et cette cravate. Pourtant c'est lui qui avait serré sa cravate, et donc il avait bien fait en sorte qu'elle soit pile serrée convenablement. Mais à cet instant, il avait cette impression qu'elle l'étranglait.  
Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, et se tourna vers son frère, qui l'avait accompagné pour ne pas qu'il soit tout seul. Parmi cette foules de gens qui pleuraient une personne à qui lui-même avait parlé à peine quelques instants, et qui avait décidé de mettre fin à sa vie, parce que peut-être se disait-il que ça serait mieux après.  
Mais c'était comme ça : Un collègue mourrait, et il fallait le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse plongé sous la terre. Dean se demandait toujours si travailler dans ce maudit bureau était une bonne idée. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, juste le temps qu'il ait de l'argent pour réparer son Impala et ensuite…. Oh, ensuite, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas d'autre travail. C'était Sam qui lui avait trouvé ce travail dans ce bureau dans lequel il devait rester enfermé jour après jour. Tout ça parce qu'un ami d'un ami d'un ami lui avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre Dean, et que de fait Sam avait sauté sur l'occasion pour aider son frère à trouver un travail.

Et maintenant, où il en était rendu ? A attendre que cet enterrement se termine, alors qu'il se prolongeait. La seule chose qui était un tant soit peu intéressante, c'était le prêtre. Il paraissait émaner de lui, une douceur et une force qui imposait son autorité et son devoir de messager de Dieu. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient la foule avec un sérieux et une foi sans bornes. Et même ce qu'il disait, était intéressant, et pas seulement agaçant et ennuyant.  
Dean ne cessait de le fixer. Ce Père Emmanuel que tout le monde semblait adorer, d'après les dires des petites mamies servant de pleureuses, qui se tenaient derrière lui.  
Sam observait son frère, il avait bien constaté qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le prêtre, et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Après tout, son frère n'était absolument pas porté dans la religion, pas comme lui. L'homme aux cheveux mi-longs, avait ses croyances, et une certaine foi, mais il savait que son grand frère n'avait jamais entretenu de bonnes relations avec Dieu et toutes ses foutaises, comme il aimait dire. Alors que ce prêtre l'intéresse, l'intriguait, et l'amusait. Peut-être que le père Emmanuel possédait un discours suffisamment attrayant pour captiver l'attention de Dean.

Enfin, l'enterrement arriva à sa fin. Le collègue de Dean était sous terre, et si les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant, Dean savait que bientôt il pourrait partir et ne plus jamais revenir dans cette église. Il n'avait pas prié de tout l'enterrement, et pourtant, il fit une prière : Celle de ne plus jamais revenir ici pour un enterrement, parce que bon sang que c'était chiant.  
Sa prière fut silencieuse, pourtant il eut l'impression que le Père qui s'occupait de l'église, l'entendit, vu qu'il se tourna vers lui à cet instant, pour le regarder avec cet air rempli de compassion qui débordait de lui.

* * *

Dean se demanda qui était le menuisier qui avait pu concevoir ses bancs, qui plus que confortable, vous donnait un mal de dos incroyable à force de rester assis là. Et accessoirement, il se demandait aussi, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire encore en ce lieu. Dans cette église, dans laquelle il s'était juré de ne plus revenir, parce que vraiment, la religion ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais tout ça parce qu'il passait devant en rentrant du travail, et qu'il désespérait à parvenir à quitter ce boulot qui ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il, que lorsque l'on désespère et qu'on ne sache plus exactement où on en était, on se doive d'appeler Dieu, même lorsque l'on n'y croyait pas ?  
Bien évidemment, le père Emmanuel qui aimait veiller à son église, était là, alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'édifice. Il s'avança vers Dean, et le salua solennellement.

« — Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, ni aussi vite, remarqua le prêtre, surpris.  
— Je ne comptais pas revenir. Maugréa Dean, qui aurait préféré qu'il l'ignore.  
— Pourtant, vous êtes là, nota l'homme de Dieu. »

C'est vrai, Dean était là. Bien assis sur ce banc d'église. Il se leva. Il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver en ces lieux. Il ne croyait même pas en ce Dieu qui était trop présent dans cet édifice. C'était idiot, il n'avait pas besoin de Lui pour quitter ce boulot. Juste de dire à Sam qu'il avait décroché, et tant pis si son petit frère allait être déçu de lui. De toute façon, il était fait pour ça : décevoir tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ne méritait personne, et ne s'aimait pas.

« — Vous partez déjà, alors, l'interpella le Père Emmanuel, tandis que Dean faisait demi-tour pour sortir de l'Eglise  
— Exactement. Je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais là. J'ai dû me perdre, j'ai vu de la lumière, et les bancs avaient l'air confortable, plaisanta Dean, parce que c'était un champion en la matière, pour user d'humour pour ne pas dire ce qu'il y avait en lui.  
— N'hésitez pas à revenir, alors. La Maison de Dieu est toujours là pour accueillir ses Brebis. »

C'est en haussant les épaules que Dean quitta l'Eglise, sous le regard, toujours aussi doux de ce prêtre.

* * *

Castiel, ou plutôt, le Père Emmanuel, comme on l'appelait depuis des années, depuis qu'il s'était joint à Dieu, ne fut plus si surpris de revoir cet homme aux cheveux hérissés revenir quelques semaines après.  
Il en était très heureux, mais aussi un peu troublé. Il savait que cette personne ne croyait certainement pas en Dieu, pourtant c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il entrait ici.  
Quand il s'approcha, et voulu essayer de parler avec lui, notamment de ses raisons à être de retour dans cette Eglise, une odeur d'alcool lui monta au nez. Il fronça les sourcils, plissant bien ses yeux, et observa l'homme avec un air suspect.  
Sans faire preuve de tact, il l'aborda de cette façon :

« — Vous êtes ici pour décuver ?  
— Ca ne te regarde pas, « Mon Père ». »

Il semblait de plus mauvaise humeur que toutes les autres fois où le Père Emmanuel avait pu le voir. Il n'était même plus correctement habillé. Passant de la chemise cravate, à un t-shirt et un blouson en cuir.  
Il ne l'interrogea pas plus. Il savait respecter la tranquillité des fidèles, même si cet homme n'était pas réellement un fidèle à proprement parler. Le prêtre retourna à ses affaires, et espéra que la prochaine fois que cet individu reviendrait, il serait en meilleur état.

* * *

Et bien sûr, il revint, mais son état semblait avoir empiré. Les cernes qui croulaient sous ses yeux formaient des cratères, et ses yeux étaient à moitié rouges. Son visage paraissait tout comprimé, tant la colère qu'il diffusait était forte. Le Père décida d'aller essayer de le réconforter. Dieu n'aimait pas voir ses brebis dans cet état.

« — Vous semblez avoir des problèmes.  
— Bien joué Sherlock. Sauf que devine quoi, ça ne regarde ni toi, ni celui auquel tu crois.  
— Alors pourquoi ne cessez vous pas de revenir ici ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit : les bancs sont confortables.  
— Je ne pense pas. A mon souvenir, tous ceux qui m'ont déjà parlé de ces bancs, ne le faisaient pas en bien, sauf pour leur apparence. »

L'homme plongea ses yeux verts orageux et pleins de colères, dans ceux bleus et doux du prêtre. Il paru vouloir se lever, mais se ravisa. Comme s'il laissait tomber tout ce qu'il retenait. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de parler, avant de s'enfoncer pour de bon.

« — Je n'ai plus de travail parce que le seul que j'avais était chiant à mourir, j'ai sûrement déçu mon petit frère pour ça, et pour se venger il s'est amusé à caché mes bouteilles je ne sais pas où, parce que bien évidemment, il me connaît autant que je le connais, donc il sait parfaitement où j'aurais regardé. Mais ça tu t'en fous, parce que toi, t'as un boulot, une maison et en plus, tu peux boire du vin quand tu veux ! »

Comprenant qu'il venait de se lâcher, le brun se leva, pour partir, mais le père Emmanuel l'interrompit par des mots.

« — Je ne pense pas que vous avez déçu votre frère. Sinon il ne vous protégerait pas encore en cachant vos bouteilles. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, commençant à avancer pour partir. Même s'il savait que l'homme avait raison.

« — Cette « maison » peut-être aussi la votre si jamais vous avez encore besoin de vous exprimer. Je vous accueillerais. »

Et Castiel le laissa s'en aller, persuadé qu'il reviendrait.

* * *

Bien évidemment que Dean ne tarda pas à reparaître. D'ailleurs, ses apparitions se firent de plus en plus fréquentes, Sam se demandant même si on n'avait pas remplacé son frère, pour qu'il se rende aussi souvent à l'Eglise. Même s'il faisait en sorte de ne paraître que lors des moments où l'Eglise était déserte, le simple fait qu'il soit là bas, était étonnant.  
Castiel pu en apprendre plus sur lui. Son nom, celui de son frère, le fait que son frère croyait plus en Dieu que lui, le fait que son frère avait un travail dans un bureau, mais que cela l'intéressait, le fait que Sam avait réussi sa vie, et avait même une copine du nom de Jessica, le fait que le petit frère de Dean était génial à ses yeux. En vérité, le Père Emmanuel en su plus sur Sam Winchester que sur Dean lui-même.  
Les deux s'entendaient bien, et même le prêtre parlait un tant soit peu de lui. Pas en détail, soulevant juste le fait que lui aussi avait eut des frères, que la plupart ne l'appréciait pas, et que seul un lui avait toujours montré son soutien.  
Quand Dean parla de son père, Castiel parla vaguement du sien, pas de Dieu, mais bien de ce père maladroit qui ne savait jamais comment montrer son affection pour ses enfants, et qui devant d'autres personnes montrait soudain une assurance sans bornes, qui lui permettait de s'absenter suffisamment pour fuir à ses devoirs de père plus qu'à ses devoirs de président d'une immense entreprise.  
Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, temps que Dean passait en moins à se bourrer la gueule. D'ailleurs, il arriva même que Dean parla de ses problèmes d'alcool au père Emmanuel, qui ne lui reprocha rien, et qui ne s'appesanti pas dessus, sachant parfaitement que le brun préférait éviter d'en parler.

Il y eut même ce jour où ce fut Sam qui rendit visite à l'homme de Dieu. Bien qu'il aille à l'Eglise presque tous les dimanches, quand il avait besoin de se sentir proche de Dieu, il venait cette fois par curiosité, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien attirer autant son frère en ce lieu si spécial. Le père Emmanuel l'accueilli, et ils purent discuter longuement de Dean principalement. C'était fou comme Sam avait parfois l'impression qu'aux yeux du prêtre, Dean était comme un Saint, un Homme Important, Vertueux. Quand Castiel parlait de son frère, c'était avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et une ferveur incroyable. Cela amusa Sam, qui se demanda si le clerc se rendait compte de tout cela.  
Mais suite à cette visite, Sam compris pourquoi Dean venait toujours dans les parages : il s'était trouvé un ami, un confident, quelqu'un a qui parler.

* * *

Puis le clerc s'en rendit compte.  
Ce fut comme si on lui balançait un éclair à la figure, comme si une apparition était venu à lui sans prendre de pincettes.  
Castiel compris.  
Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il voyait Dean, il se sentait comme transformé en ange, flottant dans les airs. Pourquoi rien qu'à la pensée de cet homme brun, il n'avait qu'une envie : le voir pour parler avec lui. Pourquoi, durant certains de ses sermons, ou messes, ou juste lorsqu'il priait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.  
Dean n'était pas qu'un ami. Plus qu'un frère. Plus que tout au monde. L'Amour que Dieu lui avait fait promettre de partager avec ses fidèles équitablement, l'Amour qu'il priait tous les jours, sans jamais pouvoir détester son prochain, s'était montré à lui sous sa plus belle forme.  
L'Amour. Celui qui unissait deux personnes pour les transformer en étoiles scintillantes.  
Castiel compris qu'il avait un problème à ce moment là.

* * *

Dean ne compris pas pourquoi Castiel – il l'appelait comme ça, voir même « Cas » plus que le Père Emmanuel – paru soudain plus distant. Comme s'il l'évitait, comme s'il faisait en sorte de ne plus le voir, d'être occupé, d'être entrain de prier, de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait ne pas parler à Dean.  
Et il ne compris tellement pas, qu'il cru que c'était sa faute. Il avait ennuyé le prêtre, et celui-ci ne voulait plus le voir. Il l'avait abandonné. Il n'en pouvait plus de Dean qui ne cessait de se plaindre, sans jamais se bouger.  
Alors, Dean commença à venir de moins en moins, et à boire toujours un peu plus, alertant clairement son frère, qui décida de rendre de nouveau une petite visite au prêtre, surtout quand son frère lui fit « j'ai pas envie de te parler » lorsqu'il tenta de lui en parler.

Bien évidemment, c'était Dean que le père Emmanuel fuyait, et non pas son frère. Alors quand Sam fit son apparition, il l'accueillit aussi bien que la dernière fois, sauf qu'il remarqua que cette fois, le petit frère Winchester paraissait des plus contrarié.  
Il ne tourna d'ailleurs pas autour du pot.

« — Dean n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment. Et il semble que ça soit en rapport avec vous. »

Sam ne faisait que supposer, mais il était persuadé que c'était le cas. Et au vu de la réaction de Castiel, il su qu'il avait touché juste.

* * *

Pendant des jours, le prêtre s'était remis en question. Un prêtre ne pouvait être fidèle qu'à Dieu. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'amour qu'il avait envers le Créateur de toutes choses.  
Le fait que Dean soit un homme était un problème aussi, même si Emmanuel était persuadé que Dieu n'avait rien contre l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas aimer Dean, cela aurait été trompé sa Foi. Trompé tous les espoirs que le Très Haut avait placé sur lui. Mais chaque fois qu'il voyait Dean, il avait envie de lui dire, trop honnête. De lui dire que Dieu devait le tester, pour oser lui faire ça.  
C'est cela. Dieu le testait, et autant dire qu'il allait devoir s'accrocher pour s'en sortir indemne.  
Car le Très Haut savait parfaitement comment le mettre à l'épreuve, vu qu'il envoya même le petit frère de Dean, de celui qu'il aimait, pour ne pas lui faire oublier à quel point le brun avait pris une place gigantesque dans sa vie.

« — Par rapport a moi ? osa-t-il demander, restant droit, ses yeux bleus laissant pourtant passer son trouble  
— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Dean, mais en ce moment, son état empire. Alors qu'il commençait à s'en sortir. Sûrement grâce à vous. »

Il avait sauvé Dean. C'est ce que sous-entendait Sam. Bien que le père Emmanuel se doutait que ce miracle n'était pas venu que par lui, le petit frère du brun ne cessant de le soutenir. Il avait sauvé Dean.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le répéter.

« — Dean a besoin de vous. »

Sam savait où toucher juste. Même sans connaître aussi bien le prêtre que son aîné.

« — Je ne peux pas. Fini par répondre Emmanuel, toujours plus troublé, mais gardant encore et toujours son calme.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi, mon père ? »

Castiel se tut. Révéler cet amour qu'il lui était interdit, aurait été désobéir aux volontés de Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Dieu. N'est ce pas ?  
Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait envie.  
Et il voyait bien que Sam se rendait compte de tout. Il savait que Sam était quelqu'un de malin et perspicace, Dean le lui avait démontré de nombreuses fois.

« — Mon Père, bien que je pense comprendre vos troubles, je voudrais que vous parliez toujours à mon frère. Dean a besoin de vous. Dean doit sûrement penser que vous l'avez abandonné.  
— Je ne l'ai pas abandonné.  
— Je pense que vous ne lui avez pas clairement expliqué ça. Et qu'il le prend ainsi. Je sais combien ce que je vous demande est égoïste, puisque je pense savoir que ce que vous ressentez envers mon frère, n'est pas une bonne chose de votre point de vue…  
— Je lui parlerais. Mais je ne peux pas…  
— L'aimer ? Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes marié à Dieu, c'est vrai. Mais je doute que Dieu punisse les prêtres en les faisant tomber amoureux. Je pense qu'il le fait parce qu'il sait que ce qu'il fait est bon.  
— Dieu vous a-t-il parlé en face à face pour que vous puissiez dire ça ? demanda Castiel, de manière à presque faire fuir Sam, en étant assez rude avec lui.  
— Non. Mais Je sais que Dieu est bon. Et que son but n'est pas de faire souffrir ses fidèles, mais de les savoir heureux. »

Castiel ne su pas quoi répondre, et Sam ne tarda pas à s'en aller peu après, avec ce sourire rempli de compassion qu'il portait sur lui comme pour soutenir le père Emmanuel et ses déboires.

* * *

Devant l'autel, trônait le Christ, cloué sur une croix et sanguinolent. Castiel le contemplait, pensif. Pour parvenir à expier les péchés des hommes, Jésus s'était retrouvé crucifié. Et il avait laissé à Pierre le rôle du premier pape, faisant de ses apôtres les premiers prêtres.  
Aucun des apôtres n'avaient trouvé l'amour et s'étaient détachés de Dieu. En tout cas l'histoire ne le disait pas.  
Emmanuel ne savait pas quoi faire. Dieu avait dit « aimez vous les uns les autres » mais les prêtres, s'ils venaient à aimer trop fort, pouvaient-il alors rester les mêmes ? Les pasteurs se mariaient, mais c'était différent.  
Castiel ne voulait pas abandonner Dieu.  
Mais Castiel aimait Dean.

* * *

Et Dean lui rendit visite, parce que Sam le poussa à faire, alors qu'il avait bien sûr dit qu'il ne désirait plus jamais revenir dans cette Eglise.  
Il ne voulait pas embêter Cas avec sa présence. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que le clerc ne voudrait plus le revoir et le mettrait à la porte de l'édifice.  
Pourtant, quand le père Emmanuel revit le brun, il l'accueillit comme la première fois où ils avaient bien discuté. De façon bienveillante. Castiel ne se sentait pas prêt, de son côté, mais il savait qu'attendre trop longtemps pourrait les briser tous les deux.

« — Je m'excuse Dean. D'avoir fui ta présence durant des jours. Ce n'est pas parce que je voulais t'abandonner. C'est parce que je me fuyais moi-même. »

Dean ne compris pas où le prêtre voulait en venir.

« — Dean. Je pense que Dieu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Je pense que Dieu n'a pas fait ça au hasard, et de fait, je ne peux pas fuir cela. »

Castiel lui faisait peur. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à agir de cette façon ? Qu'est ce qu'il désirait lui dire ? Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir ? Cela n'aurait même pas étonné Dean.

« — Dean. Je t'aime. »

La terre se mit à trembler, et un immense incendie se déclencha. L'orage démarra, et les océans engloutirent les terres.  
Ce n'était pas l'Apocalypse, plus ce qu'il se déroula dans l'esprit de Dean. Et il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais fuir tout cela, parce que cela lui faisait face avec trop de force pour être évitable.  
Quelques minutes après, Dean était parti sans donner de réponse à Castiel, qui était blessé deux fois. D'avoir reconnu à voix haute, en présence de Dieu, son amour, et que celui-ci ne lui ait pas été rendu. Il était persuadé, qu'à présent, le brun ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. A cette pensée, il alla s'enfermer dans la sacristie, se plonger dans ses prières, même s'il doutait encore d'être crédible en tant que prêtre après cela.

* * *

Ca aurait dû être flatteur, qu'un homme pareil ressente ça pour lui, mais en vérité, ça l'effrayait.  
Dean décida de ne plus revenir à l'Eglise avant un temps, histoire que tout cela soit oublié, et qu'ensuite, les choses puissent reprendre leur tour normalement.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère, car Sam Winchester savait être quelqu'un de particulièrement persuasif.

* * *

Quand Dean posa ses pieds à l'entrée de l'Eglise, les paroles de son frère ne cessaient encore de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Vu le savon qu'il avait pris, comme quoi Castiel avait osé faire quelque chose pour lequel il avait longtemps hésité, et que Dean était un imbécile de le rejeter comme ça, d'autant plus que Sam savait parfaitement que le prêtre ne laissait pas Dean indifférent, le brun compris qu'il allait devoir affronter tout ce qu'il détestait.  
Alors, quand le père Emmanuel vit arriver Dean, il voulu s'enfermer dans sa sacristie, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire là.  
Il le regarda s'avancer. Le prendre par les épaules, sans oser bouger, sans oser l'arrêter.  
Le laissa l'embrasser. Déboussolé par cette preuve d'amour qu'il ne pensait pas croyable. De cet amour qui apparemment était partagé, et qui lui fit du bien.  
Il eut l'impression d'être aux anges. Et promis à Dieu de ne jamais plus douter de lui, et de l'aimer toujours, même si à présent, il partageait cet Amour avec une autre personne.

* * *

Castiel resta prêtre.  
Le Pape avait dit que les prêtres ne pouvaient pas se marier, mais pas qu'ils se devaient de ne pas tomber amoureux. Dieu non plus d'ailleurs. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour un décret tomberait, et permettrait de nouveau à tous les gens d'Eglise de pouvoir se marier. Ce n'avait été qu'une règle édicté à une époque où ca arrangeait le peuple, cette interdiction de mariage. Maintenant, le monde avait évolué.  
Dean devint pompier.  
C'est ce qu'il trouva pour mettre fin totalement à l'alcool, et parvenir à avoir tout de même un travail. En plus, de savoir que son métier consistait parfois à sauver des gens des flammes, sans se tromper, ni se brûler, l'empêchait de boire jusqu'à le rendre saoul, les appels pour des sauvetages pouvant survenir n'importe quand.  
Sam quant à lui, regarda le ciel un instant.  
Il était sûr que Dieu était content de ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité, ou l'amour débordant de ses fidèles. Le brun aux cheveux mi-longs eut un petit sourire satisfait. Et se dit que tout était pour le mieux.

Fin.

 **Note :** Amen.  
Au fait, je sais que les prêtres peuvnet se marier maintenant. Mais on va dire que j'ai imaginé que ça se passait avant.


End file.
